


Forbidden - Volume 2

by jade_lil



Series: Forbidden [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was wrong to want each other so much, but that fact hadn’t stopped them from doing so. But now that he knew the impact of being found out would be for his brother, he had to make the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Try

**Author's Note:**

> Volume 2 of the Forbidden Series XD

Half an hour passed, though it felt like they’ve been holding each other long enough to read each other’s minds; he had been trying to keep his hands from tracing his brother’s face, because he knew that if he did, he would only end up weeping, and he knew that Kazu’s wept enough for them both even though Kazu hadn’t really meant showing it. 

It was wrong to want each other so much, but that fact hadn’t stopped them from doing so. But now that he knew the impact of being found out would be for his brother, he had to make the first move.

It pained him to know how much he’s willing to sacrifice just to make sure Kazu wouldn’t have to face the humiliation, the anger from their parents, the disappointments. Just thinking about not being able to hold Kazu like this was painful enough, but by giving this up, he knew he was doing them both a huge favor, and so he would start by doing something he supposed he should have done the first time this happened.

“N-Niichan, what are you --?” 

“Enough,” he said, cutting his brother’s words and immediately feeling miserable when Kazu stilled against him; he knew how much it would hurt after this, but he also knew that stopping now would make everything a lot easier to bear than wait until they were caught. 

“You c-can’t mean that,” Kazu murmured, his voice hopeful and scared and Satoshi wished he had been strong enough to resist his brother then, than see him break like this because of his stupidity. He knew what his brother was trying to do as he’d done this a hundred times for him to know exactly the meaning behind those of his brother’s every single movement. 

Feeling his brother’s warm breath grazing the skin of his neck, Satoshi knew that his brother was half-heartedly trying to melt his resolve, to change his mind – anything, aside from this. 

He reached over to touch his brother’s face, his fingertips tracing his brother’s skin as if he was re-learning his brother’s features just by touch alone. He smiled bitterly and closed his eyes. “I wasn’t supposed to love you like this – to want you more than I’m allowed to, but I do, and I knew that sooner or later I would have to force myself not to want you as much, but just -- not this soon…” he started, shifting to rest his face against his brother’s hair and breathing his brother’s scent in the way he’s always done in the past. 

It’s heartbreaking to know he had to give this up, and even painful to realize that he’d have to do it now. 

His brother let out a sound that was painfully heartbreaking, and he suddenly felt like he was standing at the edge of a cliff, and that the only thing that was keeping him from falling over to his own death was his beloved brother’s voice. 

He sniffed through his brother’s hair, letting his hands dropped to cradle Kazu close to him; his hands roamed all over his brother’s body, letting his fingers explored the familiar curves and bumps, trying to commit them to memory as his brother shuddered violently against him. 

Then Kazu was turning over, leaning up and catching Satoshi off guard by clinging unto Satoshi’s shoulder, and pulling up to drag his quivering lips along Satoshi’s chin. 

“K-Kazu,” 

“Kiss me,” Kazu muttered brokenly, begging, his words shaking along with the rest of him. “Kiss me one last time and go, Niichan,”

Satoshi shut his eyes close and grabbed the back of his brother’s nape. 

“God, I love you so much,”

 


	2. Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was at least three centimeters distance between his left thigh and his brother’s right, and he’d been dreading to cross that distance, to take a hold of his brother’s right hand on his left like he normally did when they’re sitting like this, but he couldn’t

“What’s with the sudden decision? Weren’t you the one who said you can’t live on your own?” 

He settled on looking down on his rice bowl, fingers shaking around their hold on his chopsticks as he tried very hard not cry; everyone was silent save from the only sound coming from his brother’s mouth as he munched away on his lunch. 

There was at least three centimeters distance between his left thigh and his brother’s right, and he’d been dreading to cross that distance, to take a hold of his brother’s right hand on his left like he normally did when they’re sitting like this, but he couldn’t. He had to remind himself over and over again that this was what’s right, that he had to take the first step – to stop the urge to reach out and touch his brother whenever he’s so near before it ate his resolve and he’d end up begging his brother to just forget about their little truce and fuck his brother at the next available chance he gets. 

He had to, because no matter how much he thought he loved his younger brother, he wasn’t supposed to fuck him the way he’d been fucking him all these years and think that everything was going to be fine. 

They were almost caught by their parents and really, even though he knew their sister suspected something about him and Kazu, that had to be the final straw. 

His sister cleared her throat, noisily, effectively breaking the gaping silence when she said, “I think Satoshi is finally ready to be an adult, isn’t that great?” she beamed at them, her eyes spoke volumes when her gaze met his. 

He felt more than saw the way Kazu twitched on his seat, his fingers gripping his bowl of soup so tightly as he brought it to his mouth, taking a sip without blinking. His heart hurt more than he thought it did the night before – when he and Kazu all but spent the night on their parents’ bed kissing and crying, holding each other tightly till the early morning. 

“Are you sure about that, Satoshi?” their mother prompted him, eyes trained on him as their father simply stood up and reached over to pat him on the shoulder before he left the dining table with a soft smile on his face. 

He ducked down and nodded. “Yes,” he answered, quietly, his voice barely left his mouth when he realized his younger brother stood up as well. 

“Thanks for the food,” Kazu murmured and left. 

He really felt like crying on the spot as he reached over to grab Kazu’s glass and drank the remains of his brother’s water, hoping to swallow down the lump on his throat as his mother shook her head.

“Fine, when are you planning to move out?” 

He forced out a smile. “The day after tomorrow, if it’s okay,” 

His sister and mother nodded at the same time. “That’s settled, then,”


	3. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazu’s room was dark even though it was still so early, and it was possibly because all his brother’s windows were closed and his brother didn’t even bother to turn his lights on as he crawled back underneath the covers and hid there.

It had only been a few hours since they’d agreed and yet he’s here, quietly slipping into his brother’s room and closing the door behind him just as quietly. 

Kazu’s room was dark even though it was still so early, and it was possibly because all his brother’s windows were closed and his brother didn’t even bother to turn his lights on as he crawled back underneath the covers and hid there. 

His heart clenched at the sight of his brother’s form on top of his bed, bundled under the heavy sheets as the fabric shook along with the rest of him. 

He was by his brother’s side in seconds, tugging at the covers firmly when Kazu tugged back, already feeling his eyes watering at the sound of Kazu’s miserable sobs underneath; he didn’t know if they could do this, but no matter how many times he told himself he’d have to be strong for the both of them, seeing Kazu cry like this made him want to just forget about everything and told Kazu it’d be okay.

“K-Kazu,” he started, his fingers were shaking as he pulled the covers away from his brother’s trembling form, slipping next to Kazu and wrapping his arms around him from behind as Kazu curled further onto himself. “H-Hey,” he mumbled through his brother’s hair, his voice shaking at the effort of keeping himself from crying at the same time another sob wretched itself out from his brother’s chest. “Don’t be like this,” he tried, tightening his hold around Kazu and pressing soft kisses across the back of Kazu’s neck. “Kazu, please?” 

Kazu shook his head repeatedly when he tried to turn him over, kept on shaking his head even though he was begging him to face him.

“W-We agreed, didn’t we?” he told Kazu, his voice cracking just at the end of it that made Kazu froze against him. “Didn’t we, Kazu? You said it’s okay, you said –“

Kazu turned around abruptly, surprising him with that sudden move as his brother moved to bury his face against the crook of his neck. 

“I did,” Kazu mumbled back, his voice shaking just like the rest of him, fingers clinging against the front of his shirt as he hold his brother close to him. “I did agree with you, Niichan, but –“ 

“Kazu,” 

Kazu’s tears were hot against his skin, his lips parted as he breathed his words against Satoshi’s neck. “But that didn’t mean I’d have to like it, because I don’t, Niichan! I don’t want you to leave, I don’t want you to go somewhere you don’t want to be just to avoid me! You – I love you, please, don’t leave me, please, Niichan,” Kazu sobbed violently, the words he didn’t think he’d hear from his brother were like a desperate plea for him not to leave his side but he knew, he’d have to decide.

He pulled his brother roughly against him and reached to cup his cheeks, his mouth open wide as he kissed his brother hard.

“Come with me, then,” he told his brother when they pulled apart, his eyes bearing the decision he should have made ages ago. 

Kazu’s eyes were wide as a pair of saucers but he was sure he had said something beautiful when Kazu’s face lit up in the most wonderful way. 

“Oh, Niichan!” Kazu exclaimed and leaned over to kiss him again.


	4. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their mother’s face was set in a grim line and well, no one could blame her.

Their mother’s face was set in a grim line and well, no one could blame her. 

Not when her boys were being such hard-headed dicks without her knowing why. 

“You do know it’s the middle of the school year, right?” she said, her attention was mostly focused on her youngest son. “And that it would be almost close to impossible for you to transfer to another school,”

Kazu shifted awkwardly on his seat, sampled a glance to his left and found his brother’s expression hadn’t changed a bit – his resolved hadn’t waver, the first time Kazu saw his brother sporting such determined expression.

“I’ll be responsible for him, ‘Kaachan,” Satoshi insisted, “You don’t have to worry about anything. I’ve spoken to one of my friends there – his mother’s teaching in the nearby high school – I forgot the name of the school, but I’ll contact him later and I will tell you –“

“I don’t know why you two are hell bent on leaving your family behind,” she mumbled resignedly, her voice almost quivering. “And here I thought I was only going to lose one son –“

“Mom, I’m not dying or emigrating!” Satoshi bit back, laughing a little and they couldn’t help but join in. 

Their mother snorted but was subtly reaching up to wipe her tears away with the back of her palm.

“You boys need to promise me you will visit me every week or I’ll –“

“Mom!” Satoshi and Kazu both whined, ignoring their sister’s meaningful glances from the side. 

“Alright, alright,” their mother said, “How about twice a month?”

They both jumped from their seats and hugged their mother in glee. 

# 

They haven’t even properly unpacked their bags, and the boxes containing most of their clothes were still littering across their small apartment but they didn’t care. 

“N-Niichan –“ Kazu gasped, and he really, really loved the sound Kazu makes when he’s so aroused that he wanted to draw every single sound out from his brother’s throat if he could. He reached up, crawled his fingers up to the center of his brother’s chest and Kazu’s small hand met him halfway, threading their fingers together as he rolled his tongue over the head of his brother’s cock. 

Kazu still had his pants on -- he actually had most of his clothes on – and he just kind of shoved his brother against the door  and knelt in front of him, expertly tugged the zippers of his brother’s jeans and pulled his brother’s cock out before his mouth was on his brother’s dick the next instant.

He missed the taste of his brother’s cock, the feel and weight of it, the way it went completely hard inside his mouth; he loved it when he suck his brother and his brother would moan his pleasure away, calling out his name over and over. 

He’s mouthing at his brother’s balls when Kazu keened and reached down to tug him up by the ears, and he was whining in response at the sudden lost of cock from his mouth. 

“What?” he grumbled, scrambling on his feet and leaning in forward automatically to catch his brother’s mouth with his, shoving his tongue inside Kazu’s mouth to make him moan. Kazu hummed and their tongues tangled against each other for a while before Kazu pulled back and pushed him away.

“Niichan,” Kazu’s voice was trembling as he turned around, bracing himself against the door without preamble; Satoshi didn’t need to be told what exactly his brother meant with his actions, quickly reaching to the front to unbutton his brother’s jeans and pulled the offending material down his narrow hips, down to their feet. With the same thorough swiftness, he had his own jeans removed in a record – breaking speed, shoved two fingers into his own mouth to slick them with spit, as he went back to kneeling behind his brother and slowly slipping his slicked fingers inside his brother’s ass.

“Ah, yes,” 

He kissed the dip of his brother’s spine as he moved his fingers inside and out, just enjoying the feel of his brother’s muscles clamping around his fingers. 

“Kazu, _Kazu_ ,” 

His brother threw his head back, hips bucking back to the fingers slipping in and out of his ass. 

“Yes, now, please, Niichan!” 

“Hang on,” he murmured and playfully bit one of Kazu’s butt cheeks before he stood up, grinding his hardness against his brother’s skin; Kazu kept on whimpering, begging and he didn’t need to be told twice as he leaned in to suck the side of his brother’s neck, as he wrapped his fingers around his length and guided his cock to the waiting heat and pushed in. 

“Oh, god,”

 

 


	5. Blurred Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His brother immediately sensed his distress and had welcomed him with a kiss, shoving his tongue down his throat and undressing him as quickly as his brother’s artists fingers would allow him.

“How’s your first day at school?” his brother asked, though his words almost got lost in between the sounds of his own whimpers; he’s struggling on all fours, and his brother was poised behind him, his brother’s thick cock shoved deep inside him where he wanted it.

He came home that day feeling a little off, annoyed even, because the kids on his new school were nothing but unaccommodating; but even though he didn’t want it to get to him, even though he suddenly wished he was with people he knew, sitting next to kids with familiar faces instead of new, unsmiling ones, he still couldn’t help but feel a little out casted. 

His brother immediately sensed his distress and had welcomed him with a kiss, shoving his tongue down his throat and undressing him as quickly as his brother’s artists fingers would allow him.

“K-Kazu, I’m asking you a question,” his brother muttered along with two simultaneously hard thrusts, making him moan right back and his eyes lolling to the back of his head with how fucking amazing it felt. Every thrust his brother made was hitting that spot inside him his brother had taken just a few tries to find, before keeping himself still and just letting him feel the way his brother’s dick was buried so deep into him as he moaned his brother’s name. 

“I won’t give you what you want if you don’t answer, Kazu,” 

He rolls his hips in retaliation before clamping his muscles around his brother cock, gasping at the way his brother’s grip on his thighs tightened; he knew his brother was trying his level best not to undulate his hips and fuck him till he’s blue, to not shove him down on his back and thrust in and out of him till they’re both shaking with lust. 

His brother pulled his cock out just far enough for him to feel the gaping emptiness it left inside him, the head just buried at his entrance as his brother leaned in to trace the bumps of his spine with the tips of his tongue. He’s quivering, shuddering under his brother’s expert hands and he wanted nothing but to feel his brother’s thick cock slipping in and out of him, his brother’s hand marking him his. 

“T-They’re a bunch of stupid dicks, Niichan,” he murmured, pushing back and moaning because his brother had just put a restraining hand on his hips, and thus preventing him from moving any further. “I.. can’t I just stay here and wait for you? I’ll cook and –“ 

“Like a fucking wife, is that what you want?” his brother cut him off with growl, snapping his hips and filling his ass completely. He nodded and bit his lips to keep himself from yelling when his brother started snapping his hips faster, and twice as harder. “You. Know. We. Can’t. Do. That.” 

That maybe so, but. “ – and just to remind you, Kazunari,” his brother added around a resounding moan, “Mom is going to kill us if she finds out about this. So, let’s go on with the plan and make sure she doesn’t suspect us of anything, shall we?” he said, before he’s ramming back in, his thrusts so forceful that it rocked them both forward, his own cock strained to be stroked. 

“Ah, _fuck,_ Niichan!”


	6. Cutting Corners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was difficult to think of other things – whether they’re normal things or not – when his mind was otherwise occupied with nothing but the thought of his brother and his brother’s naked body, his brother’s mouth and fingers on him when he knew he should be thinking about school, home works, acquiring new friends or playing games

He was left with no other choice but to stick to the plan – at least that was what they had agreed, his brother and him, from one of the very few discussions they had while he was on his hands and knees and panting like a dog in heat. His brother even found the strength to ask him while he was snapping his hips against him, like he had the fucking brain capacity to disagree when his brother was pounding on him from behind, fingers leaving red imprints on his skin as they moved in tandem.

It was well and good – the idea of going with the flow, since he’s still in high school and his parents would probably decide on forcing him to go back home if he chose to do nothing and just stay in the apartment and just wait for his brother every damn day. He didn’t have to like it, his brother had told him, but at least it would keep their parents from further suspecting them, and well, he guessed his brother was right. 

He was even forced to join the soccer team – something he really loathed at first but what else could he do? To most people – his parents and his teachers included – he was still a child, and that expecting him to enjoy what most children his age were enjoying was as natural as his raging teenage hormones, but he’s way past that, wasn’t he? 

It was difficult to think of other things – whether they’re normal things or not – when his mind was otherwise occupied with nothing but the thought of his brother and his brother’s naked body, his brother’s mouth and fingers on him when he knew he should be thinking about school, home works, acquiring new friends or playing games. He couldn’t because, well, he didn’t want to think about anything else aside from his brother, and he knew it was bad enough that he was no longer motivated enough to do anything else aside from wanting his brother’s cock inside him every goddamn time his brother was awake enough to do him, he really couldn’t care less.

His teammates were still on the playing field, sweating out their lunch while he’s here, lazily tapping on his mobile phone and waiting for his brother to come pick him up. He told their coach earlier he wasn’t feeling well when the older man asked him why he didn’t join the team for their usual morning run and the older man kindly escorted him back to their dressing room, and had let him stay there while he called his brother. 

Their coach, who he heard was a freshly-graduated Economics major student from Keio U, was a good-looking guy in his early twenties, with kind eyes and sexy lips, a mouthwatering body (judging with the smoking hot abs he saw when the older man took off his shirt before he hit the shower). Although, he was pretty sure that his coach’s lips couldn’t rival those of his older brother’s, the fact didn’t stopped him from imagining sucking his coach’s cock and feeling slightly disturbed (but not quite) at the images following shortly after that – himself on his knees, sucking his coach’s cock while his brother was busy fucking him from behind. 

The room suddenly grew warm, his cheeks heating at his own filthy imagination and feeling his own cock twitching inside his soccer uniform shorts. It would be fairly easy to shove his hand down his pants and touch himself, make himself come to the filthy images of himself and his brother and his coach, but it would be too troublesome. Besides, he could always ask his brother to take care of him in any way he wanted, and his brother wouldn’t even bat an eyelash to do it. 

He tapped his phone and hit his brother’s speed dial, the call connecting almost immediately after only two rings. 

“Kazu? I’m already here at the gate, can you come out and meet me here?” his brother asked, sounding agitated and worried. It only got him hornier than he already was. 

He faked a whimper and managed to say “I don’t feel really good, Niichan – can you just come here straight and get me? My knees are wobbling and I feel like throwing up, I might even pass out if I try to walk and –“ 

“Okay, okay,” his brother cut in, “Just hang on, I’m almost there,” 

He smiled to himself and ended the call, stood up and walked the few distance from the bench he had been sitting at to the entrance of the dressing room. He could hear the sounds of his brother’s feet echoing in the hallway – he was obviously running, wanting to get to him faster; he grinned when the sound was nearer. 

“Kazu, are you here?” his brother peeked in, still gasping for breath. “Kaz –“ 

He snatched his brother by the arm and slid the door closed behind them before he tugged his brother inside. 

“Hey, are you okay? I thought you’re  -- oh,” 

He was dropping on his knees before his brother could even begin to complain, his brother’s mouth shutting up in understanding as his own small fingers worked steadily to tug on his brother zipper. 

“Kazu, not here –“ 

He silenced him by quickly taking his brother’s cock out through the waistband of his boxers, sucking the head into his mouth with a moan before he’s pulling back and pumping his brother’s dick to full hardness. 

“Let me just suck you before we head home, Niichan, I’m hungry for you. Then you can fuck me there – I just, I have to –“ he paused to lick at the head, greedily sucking it into his mouth as his brother’s fingers moved to his hair. 

“Kazu, you are going to fucking put us into trouble with your – oh, shit –“ 

He hummed and ignored his brother’s complains, sucking his brother’s brains out to shut him up. 

Little did he know that there was someone there in the room with them, eyes wide as that someone watched them from where he was.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Granted Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really didn’t know what the fuck was up his coach’s ass since morning.

He really didn’t know what the fuck was up his coach’s ass since morning. 

First, he yelled at everyone, the older man’s voice was so loud he was afraid he was going to pop a nerve and die, before shoving half of his teammates to the playing field for a 2-hour run, the other half he told to go and clean the gymnasium’s five-stall bathrooms before he pointed an angry finger at Ninomiya to come and follow him to his office. 

He was hell pissed but he couldn’t do anything as he followed Coach Sakurai, resigned himself to watching the older man’s ass through his jogging pants and willing himself not to get hard by his own wicked thoughts, because fuck, this was not the time to think about that – with himself on his knees while he sucked on Coach Sakurai’s cock. 

It was hard, considering the fact that he knew he wasn’t supposed to feel something like this to someone else other than his brother, but he guessed there was nothing wrong with it. He’s got a crush over his gorgeous coach, so what? It’s perfectly normal, he supposed, since his coach was really attractive and he kind of reminded him of how he’s older brother acted sometimes – kind of a dork, funny at times, dumb at most and well, really fucking sexy even with the simple jogging pants and v-necked shirt on. 

He sighed and gave up on keeping his thoughts in a straight line when he realized Coach Sakurai had stopped walking, almost bumping his face against his coach’s chest when he looked up.

“Shit. Oh, sorry Coach Sakurai – I didn’t –“ 

“Yes,” Coach Sakurai scowled, backing up a step. “It’s so obvious that you’re not listening. Did you even hear what I said the whole time you were following me?” 

Busted. “Hmm, sorry,” 

“Good. One more reason to punish you,” the older man muttered, then motioned for him to step forward into their locker room – the exact same place where he had sucked his brother’s cock the day before. “Go on ahead,” Coach Sakurai prompted him. 

“Here?” he questioned. “Why not in your office?”

“Stop asking questions,” Coach Sakurai growled, “Just get inside,” he commanded, even pushing him a little so he didn’t have any choice but to obey. He heard the tell-tale sound of the door closing behind them, the lock sliding into place the second after. 

He scowled and turned around to catch his coach flinging his schedule board carelessly aside. “If you want to reprimand me, aren’t you supposed to make a written rep – _hmph_!” he spluttered quite literally, his words trailing because Coach Sakurai’s mouth was on him the next instant, stealing his breath and his ability to think straight. 

“What the fuck was that about?!” he managed to grit out when Coach Sakurai pulled back, allowing him to pump some badly needed air back into his lungs before Coach Sakurai was sauntering again, one hand around the back of his neck and the other he’s got around the curve of his slender hips. “What the fuck do you think you’re –“ 

Coach Sakurai silenced him with another kiss, which he realized he was answering just as fiercely with his mouth when he felt his back hit something hard – and he realized it was someone else’s locker his back was currently digging against. 

Coach Sakurai’s mouth was soft and warm against his, his tongue swiping across his bottom lip before shoving it into his mouth to do an even thorough sweep inside. Coach Sakurai’s hands were busy touching him all over, the heat of his touch burning him, the sensation shooting straight down his spine and he was hard before he even realized it. 

Which was pretty wrong, now that he thought about it, because for one, this was his coach and not his brother, and no matter how many times he’s fantasized sucking his coach’s cock, it didn’t mean it should happen, right? 

“W-Wait, wait!” he half-yelled, summoning his barely-there strength and shoving the older man off him. “C-Coach, hmph – w-wait!” 

One harder shove and Coach Sakurai’s hold around him loosened, giving him enough time to dodge the older man’s next attempt at kissing him. 

“The fuck is wrong with you, Coach?” he hissed, praying to whoever’s watching to not let anyone walk in on them until he figure out what was wrong, or whether his coach was high on something  for him to want to fuck one of his boys inside their very own locker room.  

Well, Coach Sakurai might not thought about it but it sure look like he was about to be fucked and he in turn sure looked like he was about to allow it. 

Fuck. 

His coach’s mouth was glistening with spit and he really tried his damn best not to lean in and run his tongue over the man’s lips to taste him again. Instead, he kept one of his hand plastered against his coach’s chest, setting a respectable distance between them. 

Coach ran his shaking fingers through his hair, his face beet red; he looked kind of adorable, biting his tongue before he even thought of saying the words out loud. 

“Coach, what the fuck is going on?” he gritted, though he knew it lacked the bite it warranted, considering the fact that he had just allowed his coach to devour his mouth like he was his bitch.

Coach Sakurai’s gaze swept past him, before he took a step back to possibly calm himself down. Then, in his agonized voice he whispered, 

“I saw you here yesterday, with your brother,” he paused, and it was enough to send jolts of fear down his toes, his thoughts going haywire when his coach followed his words with, “ – you were on your knees and sucking your brother off and the image is burned in my head I can’t fucking erase it. I kept wondering what it felt like – your small mouth sucking me hard while you touch me – I just, I want to – fuck, this is stupid,” Coach Sakurai’s words trailed, knowing full well what exactly he was asking for – trouble, in big, bold letters  – but his dick sure liked the idea, no matter how fucking twisted it was. 

He didn’t care – he’d long stopped caring about virtues and morality since the first time he had let his brother fucked him, so he guessed sucking his coach’s cock wasn’t too bad, was it?

This time, he surprised his coach by surging towards the older man, wormed a hand across the back of the older man’s neck and kissed the older man’s mouth hungrily, while his other free hand roamed downwards, to the older man’s muscled chest and down to his toned abdominal muscles. 

He pulled his mouth away at exactly the same time he slipped his hand inside the garters of his coach’s jogging pants and further down, taking the older man’s erection in between his eager fingers before he’s slumping down on his knees and nosing the front of his coach’s pants. 

He looked up in time to see his coach’s face twisting into an expression he usually saw on his brother’s face, tugging his coach’s jogging pants down the older man’s sturdy hips and opening his mouth gently nipped the underside of the older man’s hard cock. 

“It _is_ stupid,” he murmured, cupping his coach’s balls on one hand and jerking his coach’s cock with the other. “But we’ve come this far, so – “ he paused to lick at the head and the sound his coach just made simply made everything worth it. “ – might as well get the hell along with it,” he said before kneeling up properly and sucking the entire head into his mouth and moaning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t need to open his mouth only to tell his brother how fucking horny it made him, sucking his coach’s dick that is, and how watching the older man trembled and moaned while he sucked him hard made him wished his brother was with them too that time, fucking him from behind while he sucked on his coach’s cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after I put up the poll in my lj, this fic won so, here it is :D this chapter is kind of a new thing for me and I wrote this in two sitting. At first, this was supposed to end up with someone being fucked raw but the next day, I changed my mind. 
> 
> anyway, comments are loved <3

His brother was looking at him as if he’d just crawled out from somewhere and was about to bring destruction to everything around him – the world included. 

“Y-You – w-what?” his brother stuttered, opening and closing his mouth when nothing came out after, staring at him like he’s gone mad. 

Well, his brother’s not exactly good at talking (what the other boy wanted, he usually conveyed through action instead), and he supposed it was only natural that his older brother would end up sputtering incoherent words when he told him he had just sucked his Coach’s cock back there in the dressing room (where he’d sucked his brother too), if only to stop the older man from slipping a word or two about catching him and his brother getting it on the same damn place the day before. 

He could still taste his coach’s cock at the back of his tongue, the lingering aftertaste of his coach’s cum when it hit the back of his throat was making his mouth dry, but he was not that stupid to mention that to his brother, was he? His older brother looked spooked enough to wriggle away when he tried to touch him, looking torn between crying and punching him on the face for what he had done. 

He didn’t need to open his mouth only to tell his brother how fucking horny it made him, sucking his coach’s dick that is, and how watching the older man trembled and moaned while he sucked him hard made him wished his brother was with them too that time, fucking him from behind while he sucked on his coach’s cock. 

He didn’t because he was afraid his brother would think he betrayed the other boy or something – because he didn’t, he was sure of it, it’s just that – 

“I don’t even know what to say to you, Kazu,” his brother grumbled, fingers reaching up to massage his throbbing temple. He held his hand out as if on autopilot, and his brother backed up a step, still scowling. 

He was still not allowed to touch him. 

Well, he deserved it since it’s his fault -- he was the one who forced his brother the other day when he lied about being sick and called his brother over if only to satisfy his damn craving for his brother’s cock that day. 

But because of that, he’d get to suck Coach Sakurai’s cock so he guessed he didn’t lose that much, did he? 

Damn it. He’s turning into a whore and he couldn’t even find the heart to be disgusted with himself, knowing that he liked it – he liked the taste of some other man’s cock in his mouth, but still not as much as he loved the taste of his brother’s own. He’s a little fucked up in the head right now, and he was pretty sure that his brother could see right through him. 

That’s probably the reason why his older brother looked entirely unconvinced. 

“I told you, I did that to shut him up,” he insisted, lying through his teeth and taking tentative steps towards his brother, reaching out to gently tug at his brother’s sleeve; the older boy seemed like he was still trying to wrap his head around what he just told him, was busy trying not to freak out although he looked anything but.

“By sucking him off?” his brother hissed. “Are you out of your fucking mind?! What if someone – anyone –“ his brother’s voice trailed, looking mighty pissed. His eyebrows were drawn together, his expression was pinched and his lips pursed into a thin line. He realized this was actually the first time he saw such expression on his brother’s face, and really, he couldn’t help but feel a little scared. 

He did his best to look as apologetic as he knew how to be (because he’s beginning to feel a little worried about the way his older brother was looking at him).  “Niichan, I know you’re worried, but please –“ he paused, letting his brother catch the way his lips was quivering, knowing that the older boy couldn’t stand seeing him like this. “please, don’t be mad. I… I did the only thing I know to shut him up. And don’t worry, I was careful; I’m sure no one is –“ 

“It’s not only that!” his brother countered, and this time he sounded really angry; like he was done keeping his temper reined in knowing that his stupid brother had been feeding him with nothing but lies since he opened his mouth to confess about sucking his coach’s cock when he supposed he knew better. 

Could his brother able to see that he didn’t just do it to protect them both but because he wanted to? 

“You… you sucked some other guy’s cock and – and you expect me to – you expect me to –“ his brother’s words trailed, his voice quivering at the same time and Kazu knew right then what it meant. 

“I didn’t let him fuck me, if that’s what you were worried about, Niichan,” he countered, his voice quiet. 

His older brother looked at him like he couldn’t believe he was still talking. 

“I’m telling the truth,” he said, crossing the small distance between them so he could wrap his arms around his brother’s neck, nosed at his brother’s cheek even though his brother stood stock still against him. “I’m not going to allow anyone to fuck me but you, Niichan; you know that,” 

He leaned up to kiss his brother’s chin, slowly traced the other boy’s jaw because he didn’t want to force his brother to do what he didn’t want – not when he knew he messed something up – he loved his brother, loved him more than anything in the world but sometimes, just sometimes, he had these twisted fantasies that even his brother wouldn’t stand to hear. 

“What do I need to do for you to believe me, Niichan?” he purred, tonguing his older brother’s earlobe as his brother shook against him. 

And then he was suddenly being pushed away, almost too forcefully that he almost wasn’t able to keep his footing, nearly stumbling over as his brother stood there, watching him with something so intense written in his eyes.

“You want to know?” his brother spat, his eyes burning as he stood there, gaping; “You want to know what you should do for me to believe you? Show me you’re worth it, Kazu –“ his older brother said through clenched teeth, backing back a step and keeping the distance between them even more un-crossable. “Show me you’re worth having me send my soul straight to be toasted in eternal hellfire for wanting you because I think this means nothing to you -- it didn’t matter whether it is me or some bastard fucking you, so long as there’s an available cock for you to suck or there’s someone willing to shove his cock up your ass –“ 

“N-Niichan, you know that’s not –“

“Then show me,” his brother retorted quickly, not letting him finish; his eyes burning something awful and Kazu knew he was screwed. “Show me you’re worth all the risk I was willing to take just to be with you because if not, I’m not going to think twice of packing your things and sending you home. I won’t even hesitate, Kazunari – you fucking remember that,” 

“N-Niichan, please, I –“ 

“Don’t,” his brother gritted, backing away completely. “You went over the line this time, Kazu,” his older brother said, “and because of that you will get nothing from me until I am sure you’ve learned your lesson. I’m not even going to touch you – let’s see how you’ll fare without me fucking you. Maybe then you’ll know that I’m not that stupid to believe you when you told me your lame excuse about protecting us both when you went down on your knees and worshipped your coach’s cock,” his  brother told him, coldly, before turning around and leaving him. 

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath. He’s truly fucked and he knew it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Walk Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The punishment was painful really, but he guessed he deserved that and more, most especially now that he found himself reminiscing the memory of yesterday’s affair – with him on his knees and his coach’s fingers tangled through his hair, moaning his name and bucking his hips in time with every bob of his face up and down his coach’s cock.

He woke up the next morning, cold and alone.  
  
The apartment was eerily quiet – the usual smell of coffee and breakfast missing and he realized he was already half an hour late for school.  
  
He jerked upright; his joint’s cracking in about twelve different places (because for once he fell asleep not lying half on top of his brother’s body but on the spare futon his brother threw out the night before for him to use), hissing under his breath at the same time he’s whipping around to find the door to the room he and his brother was sharing locked.  
  
“N-Niichan?” he called, his voice echoing back; there hadn’t even a slight movement and at that moment, he knew.  
  
His brother had obviously left without even bothering waking him.  
  
He’s fumbling for his phone before even managed to stand upright.  
  
  
#  
  
“Your brother?” his mother screeched, her tone’s high-pitched and worried, and he couldn’t help but regret even calling her; now he had to deal with her, made sure he pacified her enough before she decided on taking the first train that would take her to her boys.   
  
“Kazunari, what is happening? Aren’t you guys supposed to be at school? Why are you calling me and asking me about your brother? Didn’t he come home last night? Didn’t he call to tell you where he was or if he was  --“  
  
“Kaa-chan, breath.” He said, cutting his mother off with a forced laugh, willing his fingers not to shake at their grip on his phone. “He came home last night, alright – it’s just that, well, he left this morning without waking me, and you know he was supposed to walk me to the train station before he ---“  
  
“Were you guys fighting?”   
  
“What, no!” he lied, “I was – well I was not feeling well since yesterday,” he said, trying hard to sound exasperated. “Maybe Niichan thought it was better not to wake me and just –“  
  
His mother made a disbelieving sound from the other end. “You’re not lying to me, are you?” she said, making the same sound from the back of her throat when he said no. “Okay then, if that were true, why are you calling me to ask if your brother’s here? I’m not born yesterday, Kazu, and I know, I can feel it, there’s something you’re not telling me,”   
  
Damn it. “Okay, yes,” he admitted, feeling sorely defeated and wishing he was not making the biggest mistake of his life (at least next from moving in with his brother in the city so they could fuck whenever they wanted, and sucking his coach’s cock which resulted to his brother running off to somewhere).   
  
He could hear his mother’s resigned and somewhat relieved sigh from the other line before she was speaking again.  
  
“You boys, really,” she started, sounding fondly exasperated and if not for the fact that he still didn’t have a fucking clue as to where his brother might be, he would have probably started congratulating himself knowing that he had managed to fool his mother – again. “I might have to pay you boys a visit early next week to check on you. Until then, please try not to kill each other – I would very much appreciate it if I were to see you both then, can you promise me that, Kazu?”  
  
He sighed. “Tell Niichan that,” he said with a pout, “If he’s not home by noon, I’m calling the cops – can you believe he left me with no breakfast? If someone’s killing anyone, that would be Niichan – see, he left me here to starve,” he whined playfully, feeling his chest lighten a little hearing his mother’s restrained laughter on the other line.  
  
“Stop with the whining and cook something,” his mother told him, “You’re way better at cooking than your brother anyway, and by the sound of it, I’m pretty sure you’re okay now,”  
  
He made a face knowing his mother couldn’t actually see him. “Fine, fine; I’ll go and make something now,” he said, then, “B-But if ever Niichan called, Kaa-chan, can you –“  
  
His mother was answering before he could even finish.   
  
“Yes, yes,” she said, laughing. “I’ll tell him you’re sorry and that you’re cooking him dinner so he better come home early,”  
  
He laughed. “Okay, thanks Kaa-chan; see you next week then?”  
  
“See you both next week,” she said, “Give your brother a hug and a kiss for me, okay?”   
  
Oh, he wished he could give his brother that and more but he chose not to say anything and promptly replied yes to her before hanging up.  
  
“Niichan,” he whispered as he let his eyes wander around the empty apartment. “Where the hell are you?”  
  
#  
  
It was around two hours later when he heard the sounds of insistent knockings against their apartment door.  
  
He was giddy for about a whole minute until he realized that whoever was knocking, it surely wasn’t his brother – his brother had his own set of apartment keys, apart from the set he owned and the other set they kept as spare – and contemplating whether to answer whoever was knocking if only to find out who it was.  
  
He almost, almost ignored the person in favor of sulking some more when he heard the person called his name, feeling his body freezing on the spot when he realized who the person calling him was.  
  
It was coach Sakurai.  
  
The bastard who he sucked off the day before, and the fucking reason why his brother was so mad at him right now; the reason why the older boy ran off somewhere, most probably to cool off before he goes home and back to ignoring his stupid younger brother was here, knocking on his door and was surely making everyone know that he’s there.  
  
Damn it.  
  
The punishment was painful really, but he guessed he deserved that and more, most especially now that he found himself reminiscing the memory of yesterday’s affair – with him on his knees and his coach’s fingers tangled through his hair, moaning his name and bucking his hips in time with every bob of his face up and down his coach’s cock.  
  
“Fuck,” he muttered; the sound of the insistent knockings resumed, followed by his name being called and he swallowed the lump forming on his throat – shaking his head to erase the rising heat in his groin.   
  
“Kazunari-kun, are you home?” Coach Sakurai’s voice was getting annoying louder every goddamn minute, and if he didn’t want his neighbors getting ideas about him skipping classes, he might as well open the goddamn door and let the annoying fuck in.  
  
He almost tripped on his feet trying to get to the door faster, before his coach resolved to yelling his name out, yanking on the lock and pulling the door quickly open.  
  
“ _Kazuna_  – hey,” the older man said, looking hot and delicious in a pair of black, tight fitting shirt and matching jeans. He realized he was looking the man all the fuck over until the man cleared his throat noisily.  
  
“Coach,” he nodded, “Why are you here?”  
  
To his credit, the man looked slightly embarrassed. But only slightly.   
  
“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that? Why are you here and not in school?” Coach Sakurai asked, crossing his arms tightly over his toned chest. He stared and, as usual, couldn’t help but picture himself nuzzling the man’s neck and chest, running his tongue all over the man’s bare body.  
  
Damn fucking – who did he think he was, his mother?  “I’m not feeling well,” he said all too quickly, his thoughts swirling in the opposite direction when Coach Sakurai’s face crumpled in worry.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Coach Sakurai started, blushing in a rather curious shade of red and looking down to his own feet.   
  
He shrugged, his fingers shaking against the door’s knob. “Not your fault, really,” he said, amazed that he could still keep his voice steady despite the fact that the rest of him was shaking.   
  
Coach Sakurai looked up, his lower lip caught in between his teeth, and fuck if he didn’t look so fucking edible right now – his belly tightened involuntarily at the unbidden thoughts of himself milking his coach’s cock, his small fingers wrapped around the base of his coach’s hard dick.  
  
“It kinda is,” Coach said, low and husky, and damn it if the tone of his voice wasn’t enough to make him want to reach out and grab his coach’s shoulder and drag him inside. “If – if the reason you’re not feeling well was because – “  
  
“Let’s get one thing straight, Coach,” he rasped out, gripping the door’s handle tight enough to hurt, lowering his voice to the minimum, and spoke just loud enough for his coach to hear.   
  
“I sucked you off yesterday, and I’ll admit, it was fucking awesome,” he started, his eyes focused on his Coach’s face without blinking; he’s pretty sure that the man could see how much he still wanted him, but –   
  
“But it’s not going to happen again,” he said firmly, “It’s not going to happen again, you hear me Coach?”  
  
His coach looked ten kinds of horrified and embarrassed and well, he couldn’t blame him. It was difficult not to want to suck the man everytime he see him now, most especially after the incident yesterday but Coach Sakurai wasn’t his brother – his brother whom he loved so dearly, for so long – and no matter how fucking attractive he thought his coach was, he would never take the place of his brother.   
  
This temporary lust (and insanity, really) would pass, he was sure of it; his brother might not believe he could keep his urges in check after that one mistake he committed, but he’d show him – he’d show him he was worth all the sacrifices his brother was willing to make just to be with him.  
  
“Kazunari-kun, I –“  
  
“Goodbye, Coach,” he said with finality, bowing at the older man before his coach could say anything more. “Don’t worry about me because I have already informed my teacher in charge – my actual teacher-in-charge, that I won’t be coming in today, so,”  
  
“I really just want to –“  
  
“ – and I’m quitting the team, just so you know,” he quickly added, then bowed.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Thanks for dropping by to check on me, Coach, but really, there’s no need for you to do that,” he offered the older man a smile this time, stepping back and bowing again. “See you,” he said before promptly closing the door firmly, releasing the breath he realized he was holding and clutching his chest, afraid his heart was going to beat its way out from his ribcage.  
  
But it’s fine, because this time, he knew he did the right thing; all that was left was for his brother’s return and he’d do whatever it takes to make it up to him.  
  
“You did good, boy,” he told himself, crossing the way across the living room to the kitchen to finish the lunch he was cooking.   
  
#  
  
He couldn’t even begin to describe how damn good it felt watching the man’s face contort in some semblance of pain when the door was shut firmly on his face.  
  
Or the fact that his brother didn’t even invited the man in, just like he expected him to.  
  
Maybe he was wrong, maybe he didn’t give his brother enough credit but no one could blame him, right?   
  
He started walking towards their apartment door when he was sure that his brother’s coach was gone for good, trying to keep himself from quickening his steps so he could be with his brother as fast as he could.  
  
“You did good, Kazu,” he muttered under his breath as he slid the key and unlocked the door.  
  
He couldn’t wait to give his brother his hardly earned reward.


	10. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt kinda wonderful to know that for once, he was able to do the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is technically Leader's 33rd birthday today, so, Happy Birthday Old Man <3 I hope your members treated to an expensive dinner today because you truly deserved it. I have so many things I wish to say to you but I don't think words are enough to convey how much your existence means to me. You are my ichiban for a reason and a thousand, or even a million reasons written down may not be enough to pin down the most important ones <3 
> 
> I'm not making sense anymore so, yeah, just Happy Birthday to you, Leader. Be happy and never change <3

Chapter 10.1 - Reward

 

It felt kinda wonderful to know that for once, he was able to do the right thing. 

Well, forget the fact that he and his brother had been screwing each other for what seemed like forever, the thing he did earlier was kind of amazing. Considering the fact that he really, really liked his coach (and his coach’s cock) and to decline the man’s obvious ruse to get into his pants (and into something else he knew only belonged to his brother) was something he really ought to be proud of. 

There’s a certain bounce in his steps, he realized, as he wandered around their tiny kitchen to finish the food he was preparing earlier before his coach showed up. He was smiling to himself and he felt kind of light, imagining his brother’s arms slipping around his waist from behind and murmuring – 

“I’m _home_ ,” 

He shrieked, shocked, freezing in place as his fantasy suddenly came to reality, feeling the familiar slide of his brother’s arms around his waist as he was being pulled, his back against his brother’s sturdy chest.

“N-Niichan?” 

A hum against the side of his neck, then. “Hmm, why, are you expecting somebody else?” was his brother’s breathy reply and he shut his eyes, letting the memory of his coach’s face when he closed the door behind him fade away.

His fingers found his brother’s hands, slipped his fingers through his brother’s longer ones as words of apologies started tumbling out of from his mouth, while his brother’s arms remained wrapped around him, his brother’s lips pressed against the nape of his neck. 

“Never mind that,” his brother murmured, lips teasing a line from the side of his neck to the underside of his ear. “I want to know why you didn’t invite your coach in when he came to visit you earlier,” his brother told him, ghosting feather-like kisses across the back of his neck.

He stilled and gripped his brother’s hands tightly, afraid he’d pull away any second. He wanted to ask why his brother chose not to show up while he was talking to his coach, or whether he was expecting him to drop on his knees right then and there to suck his coach off before he shoved him away.

He ducked his head and tried not to let his tears get in the way, his chest constricting at the sudden pain. Well, it should be expected, but really, hearing the words straight on (and the meaning behind it, much more) was like a sharp knife slicing into his chest, repeatedly.

“You were expecting me to screw up more than I already have, huh?” he mumbled, hurt and disappointed and feeling a bit like he’d swallowed a rock. His voice was scratchy and his fingers were trembling, but he refused to let those get in the way of wanting to hold his brother’s hand, of wanting to feel his brother’s warm body pressed against him.

A beat, then. “Can you blame me?”

“No,” he replied, and then the tears followed the words like both were trying to outrun each other; his chest was heavy and he felt like throwing himself out in the streets if only to make his brother believe how sorry he was for what he did. “I guess not,”

His brother slowly un-wrapped his arms away from him, and he wondered if this was it, if this was the end.

At least until a hand shut out from behind him to shut off the stove and his brother’s voice rang loud through his ears.

“Turn around, Kazu,” his brother commanded firmly, before he felt his brother’s hand closing around his forearms and turning him around just so, leaving him no time to wipe his tears before they’re finally face to face.

“Eh, huh?” he mumbled incoherently, fingers twisting against the hem of his own shirt when his brother reached over to brush his cheeks, wiping the moisture away using the back of his hand.

“Don’t cry,” he whispered, and it was only then he allowed himself to look up, biting his lower lip hard when he saw the expression on his brother’s face. “Kazu, hey,” he blinked and shook his head, not quite knowing what to say.

“I’m sorry,” was all he could come up with, looking down on his own two feet and feeling so miserable it was pathetic. “I don’t know what else to say but –“ he said, or at least started to, but his words got stuck in between his own mouth and the one that was suddenly slammed against his.

He only allowed himself a few seconds to reorient himself to the taste and feel of his brother’s mouth on his before he realized he was panting, mouth parting open to let his brother’s tongue in.

Then they were kissing – the hot slide of lips against lips, his tongue sucking his brother’s own into his own mouth without stopping – he missed the taste, he missed everything about this, realizing he had a handful of his brother’s hair when his brother pulled away to nip at his jaw.

He’s gasping within seconds, letting himself be swept away with the swiftness of his brother’s movements, his back hitting the edge of the kitchen counter while his brother continued sucking the air straight from his mouth.

He was moaning, writhing, fingers tangled through his brother’s hair, pushing his hips insistently against his brother’s own.

“Kazu, Kazu,”

“I’m so – I’m so sorry, Niichan,” he chanted, mouth parted and eyes tightly shut, enjoying the feel of his brother’s wet mouth sucking at his throat. It’s so good, just how he remembered it to be, his brother’s hands touching him all over, marking him his.

“Shhh,” his brother hushed him, lips ghosting down, fingers leaving trails of goosebumps on their wake as he traveled downwards; his fingers were digging into his brother’s shoulders for support, hips swaying as his brother’s free hand was expertly tugging on his pants down his narrow hips.

“Ahh – please,” he begged and begged again, wanting his brother’s mouth where it mattered, his cock begging for attention.

“What do you want?” he heard him say over the noise of his own heartbeat, and he opened his eyes to the sight of his brother’s hand wrapped around his length and his brother’s mouth hovered dangerously close to the tip.

He’s scrambling for his brother’s shoulder, running his fingers through his brother’s hair and swallowing hard. The sight was enough to make him want to beg his brother again, but he didn’t think he even have the right to demand something from his brother now – not after what he did.

He gulped and tugged his brother by the ears till they were again facing each other, slamming his small mouth against his brother’s own.

When he pulled back, he knew he was crying again.

“Whatever you choose to give me,” he whispered, “I’ll take it, Niichan,”


	11. Reward.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like a battle – not between him and his brother but with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short update. sorry.

10.2 – Reward

 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had fucked his brother so hard like this.

 

It was like he was out to prove something – what with every thrust of his hips against his brother’s own felt like it still wasn’t enough, every little bites and marks he left on his brother’s skin he was doing to point something out, like he’s saying _you’re mine, only mine_ , moaning gutturally as his brother whimpered and mewled like he couldn’t get enough of it himself.

 

Kazu already came twice, once inside his mouth and the other in between his eager fingers just a few minutes ago – but he was not done yet. One night without this was enough to make him want to fuck his brother till they could no longer move, enough to make his blood boil in his veins just thinking about doing his brother on every available surface he could push his brother against, his insides craved to give what his brother once thought of getting somewhere else.

 

It was like a battle – not between him and his brother but with himself. Sure it was painful, knowing his brother had gone to suck some other guy’s cock but it was ten times painful (and embarrassing, to be completely honest) to realize that it was not just the act itself he was mad about but the fact that maybe, possibly, the reason his brother had even thought of wanting to suck some other guy off was because he alone was not enough to satisfy his brother’s sexual cravings.

 

“I-It’s – It’s n-not like that, Niichan,” Kazu grumbled from beneath him, and he realized he had said his thoughts out loud again; he’s thrusting into his brother in slow, unhurried strokes, fingers tight and unforgiving on their grip against his brother’s hips.

 

“Huh?”

 

Kazu leaned up even though the action proved to be highly difficult, what with their current position, but his brother managed to catch his lips into a soft kiss and ending it with a gentle nip on his chin.

 

“You’re all I want,” Kazu murmured, eyes dark and intent on his face as he stilled his movement, waiting, just waiting. “It was a mistake and it’s never going to happen again. Never again, okay? You have to believe me,” Kazu said, the last line was spoken with so much emotion that made him ache inside, eyes tracing his brother’s face as they breathed in tandem.

 

He ducked down and took his time kissing his brother’s lips, soft and tender, his hands roaming gently across his brother’s waist, his navel, before curling his fingers around his brother’s half-hard cock. Kazu shivered but did nothing else as he stayed perfectly still beneath him, shivering though he still kept himself from moving.

 

“I believe you,” he murmured against his brother’s mouth, loving the way Kazu stilled for a moment before he gave him a watery smile in return.

 

After that, Kazu was tugging him back down for a harder, deeper kiss, which he was reciprocating with equal fervor, fingers tight on his brother’s hips and leaving red imprints against his brother’s skin; he then felt his brother’s legs twining around his middle, his brother’s hands moving down and behind to cup his ass, and he was trembling something bad when his brother all but arched his back and moaned his name.

 

“So tight,” he murmured shakily as if this was the first time, like the many times he had his cock shoved deep inside his brother’s ass paled in comparison to the feel of his brother clenching around him now, hot and tight and wonderful.

 

“Nghhh,”

 

“… and mine,” he gritted, once again sure about it himself.  

 

His brother threw his head back and held on, arms and legs twined around him like he’s afraid he’d disappear once he let go. But he’s not going anywhere, not now, not again, not after what they’ve been through – not after what his brother did (earlier) to prove him wrong.

 

“Yours,” his brother whimpered huskily and he was surprised to find his brother’s eyes were damped with tears, his bottom lip caught in between his teeth in a clear attempt not to cry. “Only yours, Niichan,”

 

“Mine,”

 

 

 


	12. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All in all, having their mother around was fine (her cooking was, as always, exceptionally good and not even Kazu, who wasn’t particularly fond where eating was concerned, had been wolfing their mother’s meals like a starving man), at least until the third day (and night) when he was woken up with a fist shoved in his mouth and his brother’s left hand wrapped around his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR, LOVELIES :D

Their mother came by two days later and ended up staying for a few days more. 

It was nice having her around, cooking them meals and talking to them while the three of them ate together; it was just like back home, him and Kazu playing footsy under the table while their mother talked and talked, sometimes scolding them for not paying attention to whatever she was saying and then laughing with them afterwards.

All in all, having their mother around was fine (her cooking was, as always, exceptionally good and not even Kazu, who wasn’t particularly fond where eating was concerned, had been wolfing their mother’s meals like a starving man), at least until the third day (and night) when he was woken up with a fist shoved in his mouth and his brother’s left hand wrapped around his cock.

“Nghhh –“ he whimpered though the sound came out muffled, what with the way his brother had his palm slapped over his mouth to prevent him from making such (and any) noises, realizing they were still cocooned beneath their blankets and their mother sleeping soundly on the bed (his and Kazu’s bed).

It wasn’t that hard to tell that he was achingly hard, his brother’s fingers moving up and down the length of him, his brother lying on top of him, his body’s skinny form a comforting and familiar weight against him. He squinted at the semi-darkness, outlining his brother’s face as his brother moved lithely above him, mouth trailing a wet path from his chin down to his neck, and stopping to mouth at his throat as he stroke him slow.

“Nggh – K-Kazu, --“ he moaned when his brother’s hand slipped from his mouth to cup his jaw, and then his brother’s mouth was on his, licking his way in and kissing him hard and deep.

“Shhh,” Kazu shushed him, before he kissed him again, settling comfortably on top of him. “Be quiet, Niichan,” Kazu said, quieting him with another kiss before he was pulling away and kicking his shorts down his feet as he crawled his way down his body.

“B-But –“ he gritted, stopping his brother with a hand against his brother’s shoulder before his brother was able to move further down, gaze flicking to their mother’s still sleeping form; they were all in the bedroom, afterall, (they were camping at the spare futon for couple of nights now, insisting that she take the bed since she arrived in the apartment) and their mother was just a couple of steps away from them – it wouldn’t hurt to be careful, not really, not after the last time they were almost caught but…

“Let’s be quick then,” his brother breathed back, his voice hoarse and hurried, fingers finding him again. “Please, Niichan, I – you don’t have to fuck me, I just – I need to –“ he’s speaking in shaky tone now, fingers tight around him that it was almost painful. He knew that tone – knew the underlying meaning behind the shiver on Kazu’s voice that he could almost taste the desperation, the need to be close to him, the need to feel and taste him when he wanted to. 

The same need he’d forcefully swallowed down since their mother came by to visit. 

His grip loosened and he heard the almost grateful whimper escaping his brother’s throat as he quickly crawled his way down his body and settling himself over his legs, wrapping him in both his brother’s small, trembling hands. 

“Grab the blanket and cover me,” Kazu even managed to instruct him, waiting for him to do as he’s told before his brother’s mouth was on him, sucking him in in one swift motion.

He gasped, fingers gripping the edge of the blanket as his brother’s mouth worked him right, licking the length of him and making tiny noises as he did so. For someone who had been the recipient of too many blowjobs from his brother over the years, one would think he’d be used to it by now, but no, because the effect of his brother’s mouth sucking him like he’s doing now remained the same, taking his breath away at first before breaking him down completely. 

He was thrashing his head when his brother’s teeth scraped the head of his cock, tonguing at the slit and swallowing the bead of excitement pearled at the tip; it drove him crazy everytime his brother’s doing that, slapping a hand to his mouth to keep himself from yelling as his brother took his mouth’s attention to licking the veins around his hardened length. 

“Oh, s-shit, K-Kazu –“ he whimpered, eyes firmly shut as his brother’s head bobbed up and down, sucking him hard and fast he’s almost losing it – he’s thrusting up into his brother’s mouth, hips leaving the comfort of their futon to follow the heat that was his brother’s mouth, fisting at his brother’s hair under the blankets and moaning his brother’s name. 

“Give me,” Kazu moaned huskily, too quietly that his words almost got lost in between the obscene sounds of his cock slipping in and out of his brother’s mouth, pumping the base of his cock as he kept muttering his brother’s name. “Give it to me, Niichan – I want it, I want it, oh –“ 

He groaned, twisting around to bury his face against their pillow, his muscles going rigid as he grabbed his brother’s face to keep him in place, coming in hot, violent spurts inside his brother’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, comments are greatly appreciated <3


	13. Back to basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The minute the lock turned, Kazu found himself backed against the doorframe and his brother’s mouth claiming his, hard and hungry, fingers seizing around him while they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I've been distracted lately with so many things - mostly writing for another fandom that seriously resembles our five adorable boys. Anyway, Playground 13 will be posted next week. Followed by the final part of Entwined. I'm going to try and finish everything this year *crosses fingers*

Their mother, bless her soul, chose to stay for another week (“This place needs to be cleaned up properly, oh my god, you boys do live like pigs and I don’t think I’d even want to know what those stains on the bathroom tiles are.”), complaining as much as she could everytime she would come across stray socks and boxers (thankfully not used condoms and empty containers of Vaseline) littering the apartment.

It was only when she received an almost frantic call from their sister about their father almost setting the house on fire when he tried cooking dinner that their mother decided it was probably high time she head back home.

“It’s close to evening, Ka-chan, why don’t you go home tomorrow instead?” Kazu inquired from where he and his brother were watching their mother packing her travelling bag, subtly moving closer to his brother’s side so he could jab an elbow to his brother’s rib when he realized his brother couldn’t seem to keep himself from grinning, bouncing on his heels and generally looking like a kid who was about to get something he’d been waiting all his life.

His brother grunted in response and Kazu thought it was the end of it when suddenly, he felt a hand creeping from behind him, cupping his ass in what could only be a manner of teasing, one of his brother’s finger sliding across the crack of his ass through the fabric of his sweat pants. Glaring at his brother some more, he took a step forward and was just too glad that he was wearing loose pants enough to hide his impending erection. Damn his brother.

“I guess I can do that,” their mother mumbled without looking up and Kazu could swear his brother’s grin was immediately replaced with a pout; “But I won’t because I probably wouldn’t be able to sleep peacefully tonight if I know your father is trying to burn down our house,” she chuckled, shoving her purse inside her bag before zipping it close.  
Kazu was pretty sure his brother’s face lit up so bright he looked almost comical.

“So, that’s that,” their mother said as she stood up, her eyes drifting between Kazu and his brother. “I’ll leave you boys to do everything on your own again and please, please promise to clean after yourselves – I’ll be back to visit you next month if I can, okay? Until then, make sure you boys study hard and take good care of each other for my sake, okay?” she said before pulling them both to her, kissing both their cheeks and hugging them goodbye.

“Let us walk you to the train station –“ he said, or at least started to but their mother beat him to it.

“No need, Kazu,” she said, waving a dismissive hand at them as the three of them walked the short way to the door. “It’s early still and you guys need to make your own dinner this time so don’t bother with walking me to the train station. I’m not that old, make sure you remember that,” she said airily, making the two of them laugh despite themselves.

“I guess we’ll just see you on your next visit then?” Satoshi said, finally contributing to the conversation and hugging their mother one last time.

“Yes,” their mother said, eyes watering just the tiniest bit and Kazu honestly felt sad that she’s leaving; being the youngest had its downsides, afterall, since he was the baby of the family and would always be his mother’s baby no matter what. He tiptoed and wrapped his arms around her neck, pressing his lips against their mother’s cheek.

“Be safe, Ka-chan,” he said, swallowing the lump forming on his throat as their mother simply nodded her head and turned to the door.

#

The minute the lock turned, Kazu found himself backed against the doorframe and his brother’s mouth claiming his, hard and hungry, fingers seizing around him while they kissed. His brother set his hands on the warm skin of Kazu’s waist, pulling him closer as he slid his tongue inside Kazu’s parted mouth. Kazu could taste his brother’s desperation through the kiss, barely aware at the way his brother was tugging at his sweatpants down as his brother rolled his hips against him.

“W-Wha – h-here?” Kazu sputtered incoherently just as his brother had pulled away to push their pants down their feet, not even bothering to respond and simply making his intention clear by pushing two fingers inside Kazu’s mouth as he sucked on Kazu’s chin. “N-Ni-chan, the bed’s not even that far and ahhh –“

“Few steps is too far and besides –“ his brother cut him off so quickly that Kazu was barely able to follow his brother’s movement until his brother had turned him completely around, and his fingers that are slicked with Kazu’s own spit were busy circling Kazu’s hole. “ – I’m aching to fuck you, you have no idea how long I’ve waited to,”

Kazu groaned, low and desperate as he bucked back to the touch, hissing at the initial contact as his brother mouthed the skin of his nape, one arm looping around his waist to steady him.

“N-Niichan, oh shit –“ he cried out and shivered as his brother aimed the head of his hard cock against Kazu’s entrance, biting his shoulder and thrusting in in one swift movement; Kazu’s breath was temporarily robbed out of him, the feel of his brother’s hard cock stretching was making his head spin as he braced himself against the doorframe, unmindful of the lewd noises he didn’t realize he was making until his brother called him out on it.

“So loud,” his brother commented, husky and so very turned on, slapping a hand over Kazu’s mouth to muffle the sounds coming from his parted mouth; Kazu whimpered and whimpered again, his brother testing the waters by shallowly thrusting into Kazu’s tight heat before outright fucking Kazu in several hard thrusts.

“Mfmmphhh –“

“Fuck, so good,” his brother moaned deliriously against his skin, the sounds of skin slapping against skin was enough to make Kazu’s belly tighten; he could feel the slow build up of pleasure with every snap of his brother’s hips behind him, his brother’s cock inching in and out of him that he was only aware at the sensation of being filled to the hilt; he realized he was moving almost on autopilot, bending himself further and parting his legs far apart, hearing his brother groaning his appreciation at Kazu’s apparent flexibility.

After that, there was nothing but continuous stream of pleasure as his brother fucked him earnestly, fingers worming around to fist Kazu’s cock in time with the snap of his brother’s hips.

“Yes, like that – oh –“ he groaned, threw his head back at the oncoming waves of pleasure, itching to fall over the edge as his brother moaned his name in repeat. It felt wonderful, the way he remembered it to be, and he told his brother exactly that.

“Come on, Niichan! Come on!” he half-yelled through his brother’s palm, bucking back to each of his brother’s thrusts and coming with a shout at the end of a particularly vicious pump, and coming in spurts between the door and his brother’s hand.

And then someone knocked on the door, and they both stilled.

“Kazu? Toshi? Open the door, I think I forgot my phone on the bedside table,” their mother called from behind the close door.

 


	14. Almost doesn't count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Goddammit,” his brother hissed behind him, mouthing the words cruelly against his shoulder but the vicious way his brother was pumping his hips hadn’t ceased, not even the slightest bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will post the next part tomorrow :D please enjoy this tiny update for now :D
> 
> for the lovely, sweetspicyhot <3

“Kazu? Toshi?” _oh, fuck_. “Open the door; I think I forgot my phone on the bedside table,” 

“Goddammit,” his brother hissed behind him, mouthing the words cruelly against his shoulder but the vicious way his brother was pumping his hips hadn’t ceased, not even the slightest bit. The palm covering his mouth to muffle his cries was firmer now, but the sounds coming from the back of his throat were loud enough to escape it, loud enough to rival the filthy, slapping noises their bodies were making as his brother continued fucking him through the whole ordeal. 

His eyes went wide and he froze, his cock still spurting the remnants of his pleasure when he heard the sound of a key as it was being inserted, watching as the knob slowly turned right in front of his very eyes, and their mother’s voice sounded distant like a distant memory from behind the closed door; he was trembling by the time he was able to grasp his brother’s arms that were still tightly gripping at his waist, hips rutting behind him like he couldn’t stop. 

“Shit, Niichan, she’s –“ he didn’t even manage to finish because his brother was suddenly groaning behind him, fingers going even tighter on their grip against his skin; it didn’t take a genius to know what was happening, or at least what was about to happen as he stilled, waiting for his brother’s movement to cease, gasping for breath when his brother’s hips bumped against him once, twice, two more before his brother completely stopped moving. His brother’s cock pulsed and throbbed inside him, and then he was suddenly filled with the warmth of his brother’s come, the familiar feel of it flooding inside was enough to make him whimper. 

His hands found the crook of his brother’s elbow and he hold on to them, felt his brother’s shuddering body as pleasure rippled through his entire body before he went lax behind him. 

The knob clicked and Kazu’s world stilled, closing his eyes and waiting for the inevitable wrath as it closed upon them.

 

+++

  

“Fuck, that was close,” his brother murmured while he was half-heartedly wiping the mess Kazu made on their door using Kazu’s shirt, one arm supporting Kazu’s body as he did so. 

Close indeed, and hell, Kazu didn’t even want to imagine what would have happened if their mother had truly opened that door to her children fucking like rabbits, and quietly thanking whoever called her at that moment for her to realize that no, she didn’t leave her phone in the apartment and yes, there was no need to go back inside and bother her children, thank you very much.

“If Kaa-chan caught us –“ he murmured with a start but his brother obviously know when to pay attention, enough to cut him off just as quickly as he could by turning him and covering his mouth with his brother’s own. 

“She won’t, Kazu,” his brother told him, firm and sure, as firm as his hold around him, grounding him so he wouldn’t fall. “I promise you, she won’t,” his brother said, breathing his promises into his mouth as he held him close. 

And honestly, as Kazu leaned in further to the touch, licking his brother’s mouth in return, that was all he needed to hear, anyway.


	15. Game On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, pay attention to what you’re doing, will you?” he said, lightly cuffing his brother across the head to get him to focus at his task, and wondering what was interesting on the TV that had caught his brother’s attention for him to be torn between sucking him off and leaving him unfulfilled to watch the TV instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is back. Kind of.

“Hey, pay attention to what you’re doing, will you?” he said, lightly cuffing his brother across the head to get him to focus at his task, and wondering what was interesting on the TV that had caught his brother’s attention for him to be torn between sucking him off and leaving him unfulfilled to watch the TV instead. 

He squinted at the TV and frowned. “What are you watching anyway?” he asked as he went back to pillowing his head over his arms as his brother’s mouth closed on him slowly. That’s more like it. 

Kazu pulled back a little, fondled his balls while Kazu licked at his slit, smearing precum across his brother’s lips. 

“It’s the live telecast of Winter Olympics, Niichan,” Kazu replied, before briefly taking the head into his mouth and sucking; Kazu pulled his mouth away again, much to his disappointment. 

“So?” 

Kazu hit him lightly on the leg but thankfully, he was sliding his lips over his cock again so he didn’t bother complaining. His brother sucked him for a while, and he was beginning to feel dizzy with the desire to come when his brother pulled away again. He groaned, frustrated. 

“I was watching Jun-kun,” Kazu said, ignoring him; but at least he was making good use of his hands by pumping him slow, but it still wasn’t enough to tip him over. 

“Jun who?” he said, knew that paying attention to whatever it was his brother was saying was never a bad thing, especially when he’s on his back and his brother was in all sorts of mood to get him off. 

Kazu hit him again, hummed something incoherent with his mouth full of cock and Satoshi jerked, the sensation was like lighting hitting him straight on, leaving his limbs tingling in anticipation. 

“Jun-kun, you don’t remember?” Kazu inquired, brows furrowed; his mouth was red and he kept licking his lips as he talked, “that thick-browed friend of mine who joined us one time?” 

Oh, _that_ guy? “Oh, him?” he said, bucking his hips up when Kazu all but swallowed him down; he was doing that thing with his tongue, flattening it to the side and tracing the veins around Satoshi’s cock 

“Yes, him,” Kazu answered when he pulled back again, ducked down to pay attention to Satoshi’s balls this time. “He’s on the ice skating team, and you won’t believe it, he just qualified for the championships!” Kazu said, sounding really excited about it; him, on the other hand, couldn’t quite share the same sentiment for he would very much like to do something else, something more fun than talk about someone who was not here to satisfy him. 

“Hmm,” he hummed, subtly grabbing his brother’s shoulders so he could pull him down, working his fingers up to thread them through his brother’s hair. “Good for him then,” he said, not really meaning it; what he wanted was for his brother’s mouth to settle on him again, break him down and make him forget everything else. 

Kazu scoffed and moved to bite the insides of his thighs in retaliation, because he knew his brother was acting like a total asshole. “Can you at least act like you’re happy for him or something?” Kazu said, chastising him with another bite when he all but shrugged carelessly in return. 

He tweaked his brother’s ear and aimed to slap his brother’s cheek with his cock in response to this, grinning when his brother rolled his eyes at him. 

“I will if you finish me,” he said, arching his back and faking lewd noises he knew his brother despised so much. “Now come on, open that small mouth and suck me off before I change my mind and fuck you instead,” 

“You’re a sadist and a fucking pervert rolled into one,” Kazu commented but he was opening his mouth and letting him slip all the way inside anyway so he tried not to let that get to him. 

Besides, he knew his brother loved him for it, bucking his hips and gripping the couch’s upholstery for support when his brother started giving him what he wanted.

 

 

 

 


	16. Fair Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll miss you guys.

“You’re getting exceptionally better at this,” he commented, breathe ragged as he gripped his brother’s hips hard enough to bruise; his brother on the other hand was letting out series of husky whimpers, bracing himself with both knees planted on the mattress on either side of his waist, and arms grasping his shoulders for support. 

One delicious roll of the hips and Satoshi felt like screaming, his dick throbbing painfully hard inside Kazu’s ass he thought he was going to come right then and there. “Fucking good,” he hissed, letting go of Kazu’s hips and putting his hand around the back of Kazu’s neck to tug him down for a kiss.

“You’re letting me do all the work lately, what’s up with that?” Kazu was moaning afterwards, faking annoyance but the fact that he was moving his hips in a way – in that filthy, filthy way was enough evidence that he preferred it better if he’s the one in charge. Satoshi smirked at this and flopped himself back down on the bed, made himself comfortable as Kazu rolled his eyes and hips at the same fucking time.

“You like it,” Satoshi said, would even shrug at it if he had the brain capacity for it but it was difficult to think when his entire lower half was tingling with awesome sensation he could barely think, moaning so loud because Kazu was clenching around him so tight it was fucking wonderful.

“I like it when you take me on my back, too,” Kazu said, planting his left hand squarely against Satoshi’s stomach and rolling his hips in a counterclockwise rhthym; Satoshi was grateful that he had managed to come about an hour ago, inside his brother’s mouth, because he’d hate himself if he come too soon this time – watching his brother fucked himself on his cock was always a treat and really, he’d give everything to have him see this every fucking day of his life.

“Or behind –“ Kazu followed, pulling himself up from Satoshi’s cock that Satoshi found himself whimpering at the lost warmth; but then Kazu was smirking and dropping himself back down, hard and fast that the action alone was enough to punch the breathe straight from Satoshi’s throat, arching his back and keening so loud at the rush of sensation as his cock slipped deep inside Kazu’s ass. “S-Shit – but this, this is good, too,” 

“Are you kidding me?” Satoshi laughed, breathless, hips thrusting upwards absently and making Kazu’s body shudder above him. “This position is fucking brilliant, we should always do it this way, god – Kazu, fucking go slow or I’ll come in a second, _fuck_ ,”

“If you’re going to come, do it on my face, Niichan,” Kazu suggested bluntly, and if that wasn’t enough to make him throb and come so hard, he didn’t know what would; thankfully, his stamina’s just as awesome as his and his brother’s combined libido that he was able to stop himself from tipping over the edge prematurely.

“You might want to get off my dick right about now if you really want that,” he husked out, weakly pushing Kazu off him and pulling himself into some semblance of upright, huffing like an old man as Kazu dropped himself on his stomach, settling himself in between Satoshi’s legs and licking his lips.

“Don’t make me wait, Niichan,” Kazu sing-songed and leaned up to lick a long, wet line from the base of Satoshi’s dick to the head, grinning when the action made Satoshi’s breath hitched as Satoshi wrapped his cock in hand and made a fucking show of letting the head slid obscenely against the corners of his mouth.

Satoshi’s stomach tightened at the sight, felt the heat gathering fast around his thighs when Kazu parted his mouth wide and flicked his tongue out to trace the leaking slit of his cock.

“Come for me, Niichan,” Kazu whispered, dark and intent, and Satoshi did – spurting in hot, messy stripes across his brother’s face and hair, furiously working his hand on his cock to prolong the moment.

When he came to, he was flopped back down on the bed and his brother was licking come off the side of his face as he was crawling his way up and settling himself above him, knees planted on the either side of his head.

He also got his cock, still throbbing hard in his hand as he smirked down at him.

“You don’t play fair,” he managed to rasp out just before his brother was positioning himself over him, guiding his cock into his waiting mouth. He sucked eagerly on the head and hummed around the familiar feel and taste of it, grabbing at his brother’s hips with one hand while his other he was worming around towards his brother’s warm entrance.

“Well, neither do you,” Kazu moaned and throw his head back when he had a finger slipped in, sucking on Kazu’s cock and making lewd noises as he did so.

Yeah, they’re a match and they both know it.

 


	17. Spoiled

"I'm bored," he whined on the phone and listened to his brother's laughter on the other end. He knew he shouldn't have come here but his teachers couldn't be persuaded no matter how many times he begged.  
  
"You have your DS with you, right?" his brother mused, seemingly unaffected. "Go and play,"  
  
He heaved another sigh as he absently checked on his nails.   
  
"They confiscated it," he admitted around another grumbling sigh; "it's a good thing I lied about my phone or they would have confiscated this too,"  
  
To his utter annoyance, his brother simply giggled on the other end. "What's funny?" he hissed.  
  
"You are," his brother returned, his voice still marred with laughter and he really, really considered hanging up if not for the fact that hanging up meant he'd have to go back to that blasted rented room with those two snoring losers as his roommate. "You're supposed to have fun there, you know?"  
  
Well, duh. "Sorry to disappoint but my idea of fun is different from all the other kids my age," he grumbled, shifting comfortably atop the toilet bowl seat which he had covered with a couple of newspapers he found lying around one of their teachers' stuffs that he snatched before coming here. "so sending me in this stupid camp trip is dumb and stupid and ---"  
  
"Alright, alright, fine," his brother cut in, "but I really can't do anything about that right now so you just have to hang in there. Anyway, you guys will be home the day after tomorrow, right?"  
  
He groaned. "Can't you do something, Ni-chan?" he asked, a touche desperate. "Can't you, I don't know, call the principal and tell him you're coming to get me because you forgot to tell them I'm sick and that I can't really stay outside without my medicine?"  
  
"Sick?" his brother asked, and he immediately spied the worry marring his brother's voice. "Eh, wait, are you sick?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I'm not, stupid," he said, "that's what you're going to tell the principal when you called him,"  
  
"Why would I call the principal?"  
  
He rolled his eyes again. Seriously, sometimes, his brother was the biggest dumb ass ever. Ugh.   
  
"Because you need to bail me out," he grumbled, "I can't stay another day in here, Ni-chan, I'm going to commit suicide, I'm telling you,"  
  
"Woah, there!"  
  
He ignored his brother and continued. "So you call the principal and tell him I'm sick and that you're coming to get me because you have my medicine with you,"  
  
"Medicine? What medicine?"  
  
"Your cock," he countered, "I need my daily dose of it and I'm going crazy without it, so I don't care how you're going to do it, but just. Damn it, Ni-chan, please," he said, knew that he sounded desperate, if anything but he didn't care. His own dick was hard inside his jeans but he was not going to jerk off to the sounds of his brother's voice. He needed his brother, his cock, his mouth, his hands. He needed him now.  
  
"Kazu --"  
  
"Please, Ni-chan,"  
  
A beat. "We can try phone sex?" his brother proposed.  
  
He growled. "I swear to god I will drown myself in the pool,"  
  
Another beat. "There's a pool in there?"  
  
"Ni-chan?!"  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm calling your principal now, jeez,"


	18. Indulging

Machin hadn’t even managed to park the car properly and he was already halfway out the door, muttering thanks under his breath. He’d at least managed to convince Kazu’s principal to talk to the teacher in charge despite the lateness of the hour, lying through his teeth about his brother’s apparent sickness but not before he bullied his bestfriend into sneaking his parents’ car and driving him out here to retrieve his brother.  
  
Well, he also had to lie about his brother’s non-existent sickness to his bestfriend because if not, he was sure there was no way he could have convinced Machin to drive for him in the middle of the night.  
  
“If you and your brother aren’t here within half an hour, I’m driving back alone,” his bestfriend half-yelled, and he only managed a half-hearted wave before his phone was ringing again.   
  
“Kazu?” he mumbled to the phone, rounding the way towards the area where the shower stalls and toilets were, suddenly glad that Kazu had insisted he went with him on the first day because at least now, there was no need to ask anyone for directions since he already knew his way around here.   
  
“Yeah, I’m here,” he said, then, like an afterthought, “well, Machin is, too, but I left him in the car,” he followed, then, “where are you?”  
  
“Last stall from the main door,” his brother told him, “come quickly and quietly, okay? I’m keeping the door slightly ajar so I can spot you easily once you enter,”  
  
He felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end at the tone of his brother’s voice, his body reacting almost on autopilot.  
  
He cleared his throat and inspected the stalls’ main door, hoping against hope that no one was as stupid as his brother to be awake at this hour.  
  
“Why don’t you come out now and I’ll meet you here,” he bargained, knowing exactly what would happen the minute he gave in to his brother’s selfish request. “Machin is waiting, Kazu, and he said we’d need to be out within half an hour or he’d leave without us,”  
  
His brother simply hummed and he swore his dick reacted instantly to the sound, too. Damn it.  
  
“Ni-chan, for what I have in mind, I’m sure it wouldn’t even take us ten minutes, fifteen max to finish so don’t worry,” his brother purred on the other end and god damn it, if that wasn’t enough to get him hard in seconds, he’s not sure what else would.  
  
“Damn it, Kazu, can’t it wait until we get home?” he growled, though his feet were moving on their own and his hand was itching to palm himself through his pants. God, he’s hard and it’s all his brother’s fucking fault. “We don’t have money to hire a cab to take us back to our apartment so if Machin leaves without us –“  
  
“All the more reason to hurry up, Ni-chan,” his brother returned before the line went dead and he was left with a hard-on so fierce he was afraid it would end up ripping the front of his pants. Fucking shit.   
  
“Damn it,” he cursed, doubling his steps without even realizing it as he went on to search for his horny brother, his cock hard and throbbing inside his pants.


	19. Caught

“In here,” he vaguely heard his brother’s voice but since the place was deserted save from the two of them, even the sounds of his own heartbeat seemed a bit too loud. “Ni-chan,”  
  
He only hesitated for a brief second before he found himself moving on autopilot again, eyes trained on the last stall’s door where he could spy his brother’s face through the tiny gap. He bit his lips and walked the rest of the way, pulse thrumming wildly.  
  
He only stood there for about two second before a hand shot out and grabbed him, the door opening wide at the same time he realized he was being tugged in. He shrieked, shocked, the sound of the lock clicking into place was the last thing he heard before his brother’s mouth – wet, warm and familiar – was on him, stealing his breathe for a kiss so filthy he found himself grabbing the back of his brother’s jacket for support.  
  
“Unf –“ he protested against his brother’s mouth, too late to even say anything coherent as his brother sucked on his tongue. He parted his mouth and let out a moan that his brother simply swallowed eagerly as he felt his brother’s hands alternating between touching him and unzipping his pants.   
  
“God, I miss _this_ –“ his brother whimpered into his mouth as his fingers found him, hard and hot and ready, thumbing the head of him which was already leaking with precum. He was immediately bucking back to the touch and groaning while his brother bit and sucked on his bottom lip.  
  
“W-We --- few minutes – _ungh_ –“ he stuttered, inarticulately, eyes shutting close at the sensation; “F-Fuck, Kazu, we can’t –“ he groaned, but he was immediately cut off by the feel of his brother sliding on his knees, his brother’s hands gripping his hips.  
  
“Ah, fuck!” he cursed, muffling his cries with a fist jammed into his mouth a little too late as his cock slipped inside his brother’s wet mouth in one go. He was shaking by the time his brother started sucking on the head, his knees wobbling watching as his cock disappeared in between his brother’s lips.   
  
But then it was over too quickly, his brain fuzzy and was too slow to catch up as he watched, dazedly, the way his brother shuffled to brace himself against the wall, naked, his pants and boxers pooling down his ankles.   
  
“You have approximately fifteen minutes to finish us both, Ni-chan,” Kazu purred, his head tilted a little to the side as he talked. Their gazes met and he was immediately reminded of how fucking hard he was at the moment, fingers shaking as he took himself in hand and dazedly scanned the length of Kazu’s back bared to him, as Kazu wriggled his ass playfully at him. “Fuck me, come on,”  
  
“Shit shit,” he muttered, brain suddenly swimming in the gutter; his body was shaking along with his hands, taking a few tentative steps forward till he could literally feel the heat radiating from his brother’s skin. “Kazu – ah, shit!” he cursed and cursed again, torn between shoving himself into that perfect heat and stepping back.   
  
“What the hell are you still waiting for there?” his brother hissed, distracting him from his thoughts about leaving this goddamn place at once before his bestfriend decided on leaving them behind and his worries about hurting his brother by fucking him without preparation. “Come on, Ni-chan!”  
  
The latter won and he found himself muttering his concerns before he could even stop himself.   
  
“Don’t worry about it,” muttered his brother, at the same time he was spreading his legs and bending over; “I’ve fucked myself with my fingers while I was waiting for you, so feel free to shove your cock in me however fast you like it,”  
  
“God – you –“  he groaned, and that was the last coherent thing he was able to come up with before he found himself moving into position, one hand wrapped firmly around himself as he aimed the head of his cock against his brother’s twitching hole. The heat coming from his brother’s body was enough to make him moan again, feeling like his breathe had been temporarily robbed off him the minute he jerked his hips and his cock slipped inside his brother’s ass, hard and throbbing.  
  
“Come on, fuck, come on, Ni-chan!” chanted his brother in an almost broken, disjointed rhthym, muscles clenching around him as he thrust up once, twice, groaning as he slid the last tiny inch deeper. “Ah, shit, that’s it – come on, move Ni-chan, move!”  
  
He didn’t need to be told twice.  
  
His hips was moving before he realized it, leaning down to bite his brother through the fabric of his shirt to muffle his moans, his hands gripping his brother’s hips to steady himself. Everything was blurry save from the dizzying sensation of himself fucking his brother to oblivion, growling under his breath when the change in angle hadn’t only made his brother moan in absolute delight but it also made fucking his brother a hell of a lot easier.  
  
Kazu was almost bent in half now, his body jerking in time with the snaps of his hips and he only had half a mind to reach around to touch his brother’s own hard cock. Kazu mewled, broken and raspy, throwing his head back at the same time his fingers squeezed the base, ending it with few stroking touches across the head. The tip of Kazu’s dick was leaking with the evidence of his desire, groaning at the remembered taste of his brother flooding his tongue.  
  
“Fuck, Kazu! Ah, fuck, you feel so good ---“ he grumbled, too turned on to even remember to keep his mouth shut, the delicious rush of sensation making it too hard to speak, much more to think.   
  
“Ah there!” Kazu half-yelled the moment he shifted, angling his thrusts a little to left, hitting that spot that he knew would unravel his brother in a minute, two max, and that alone was reason enough for him to start fucking his brother earnestly. He could feel his own orgasm hovering near, the twisting in his stomach tightening every goddamn time Kazu would wail his name, every jerk of his hips taking him closer and closer to the edge.  
  
“Kazu, oh shit, ah fuck!”  
  
“Ahhh!” Kazu screamed at the end of one particularly vicious snap of his hips, feeling the tell-tale warmth of Kazu’s cum in between his fingers, Kazu’s dick twitching in his grasp as he fucked his brother through his orgasm.  
  
Three, four thrusts after and he was gone as well, belatedly digging his teeth against his brother’s back to muffle his cries as he spilled his pleasure inside his brother’s ass.  
  
+++  
  
He swallowed, fingers shaking around himself, realizing belatedly that he, too, just came in between his fingers, eyes wide as he watched one of the two boys detached himself from the other one, his cock dripping with his own come.   
  
“Shit,”


	20. Unexpected Turn

He woke to the feel of something hot and wet sliding around his cock; he moaned, couldn’t not, as he let out a series of appreciative noises from the back of his throat. He hummed his brother’s name when he felt the slide of tongue across his already licking tip, and the urge to put his fingers on his brother’s hair was too strong he didn’t know he was moving his arms to give in to the need when he had to stop because...  
  
His arms were bounded.  
  
His panic was momentary, especially since this wasn’t the first time he woke up bounded into their bed, moaning and keening when his brother chose that moment to suck his cock so hard he was panting before he could stop himself.  
  
“N-Ni-chan, so good –“ he groaned, wishing he could thrust his hips up and hurry things along but he figured his brother wouldn’t like that. Afterall, he was woken up from his nap with a fabulous blowjob so it was only fair that he let his brother do what he want for now.  
  
But, wait a minute, wasn’t he supposed to be in class and not at home, napping?  
  
He popped his eyes open and squinted blearily at the unfamiliar place he woken up into, panic surging back in full force when his vision had cleared and he realized that this place wasn’t even near enough a love hotel where his brother took him once before. Even the way his brother sucked him was different, the feel of his brother’s mouth around him felt foreign and he blinked a few times to calm himself, before he found enough brain cells to look down on the mass of dark hair parked in between his legs.  
  
He was sure he’d have yelled so loud if not for the fact that he was also torn between throwing his head back in pleasure and crying, because as far as blowjob was concerned, this person who was clearly not his brother was doing one hell of a good job in sucking the shit out of his cock. It was different from the way his brother would suck him, so different from the way his brother’s mouth would drive him crazy, but equally amazing.  
  
He didn’t even need to see the man’s face to know who it was.  
  
“C-Coach?”  
  
He keened before he could even stop himself, trying to make sense on the fact that he was here, getting his cock blown by his coach while he was tied into a fucking chair, because the last thing he remembered was taking that damn lemonade his former teammate, Shibutani-kun gave him while he was waiting at the gate for his brother.  
  
The man looked up from sucking his cock and gave him a sort of half-smile, licking precum off his sinfully sexy lips.   
  
“Hey,” Coach Sakurai said, pumping his cock and squeezing the base. “I wonder how long you’re going to keep sleeping so I just went ahead and did this, I hope you don’t mind,”  
  
“Huh –“  
  
“Anyway, we’ll talk later,” his coach mumbled before his mouth went back to sucking his cock, like it’s a treat he couldn’t wait to devour. “for now, let me just –“  
  
“Ah shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volume 3 :D


End file.
